


Cover for Better to Die of Exhaustion Than Boredom

by moonblossom graphics (moonblossom)



Series: Fanfiction Covers [82]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Graphics, Photoshop, fanfic cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom%20graphics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for Better to Die of Exhaustion Than Boredom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Better to Die of Exhaustion Than Boredom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megg33k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megg33k/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Better to Die of Exhaustion Than Boredom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/850419) by [Megg33k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megg33k/pseuds/Megg33k). 




End file.
